Christmas
by Aiedail01
Summary: Collection of mostly fluffy Christmas drabbles... just a few days late. :


**This is just a collection of Christmas one shots, 100 words each. :) Enjoy!**

**x x x**

**Black Friday**

Alice always had a field day shopping for Christmas presents.

She was the crazy person waiting outside the mall at one in the morning, waiting for the doors to open at 4:30 so she could trample over other shoppers and employees in hopes of getting that perfect gift marked down twenty-seven times from a high price to a ridiculously low one.

Alice dragged Renesmee with her this year, against Bella's better judgment. Her daughter came home with bright eyes and shopping bags of her own, smiling and begging to go back.

"Just wait until the day after Christmas, sweetheart," Alice smirked.

**Mistletoe**

Kate had brought it home, found the little green sprig with the frosty white berries winding its way up an evergreen out back. She'd bounded in the front door, dancing almost, before hanging it in the doorway that led from the foyer into the house.

She made a point to bring Garrett downstairs and show him the surprise. Garrett made a point to walk through that doorway with Kate, as often as possible.

Carmen and Eleazar participated, too, nuzzling noses and cheeks as they entered and exited the house.

Tanya only watched, sighing sadly when she passed through the doorway.

**Noel**

Sam and Emily had been through a lot, everyone knew it.

But their perfect little daughter, born at the week of December 25th, made it all worthwhile.

The scars on Emily's cheek seemed to disappear with the smile that flooded her face as she gazed into the eyes of her baby, tiny and peaceful with tiny little curls of dark hair. Her skin was pale now, sure to darken soon.

Snow was falling, white lights twinkling in the tree outside the window.

"Just in time for Christmas," Emily breathed as she held Sam's hand, watching her baby. She couldn't stop smiling.

**Deck the Halls**

Nessie Cullen's favorite part of Christmas was the music.

She'd discovered a stash of holiday CDs that her father had acquired over the years, and took it upon herself to share it with the rest of the family by putting them in the CD player and blasting "Winter Wonderland" all through the house.

And from then on, the Christmas music never stopped. "O Holy Night," "Deck the Halls," "Let it Snow," and the dreaded "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer."

Until one day Alice announced charmingly that she'd accidentally stepped on and destroyed all of the CDs at once.

**Presents**

"What do you want for Christmas, Rosalie?"

Rosalie and Emmett sat together in a chair in the corner of the living room, Emmett's feet propped up on a footstool and Rosalie nestled comfortably in his lap. Her head was against his shoulder and her fingers traced lazy patterns across his arm.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Nothing in particular, actually."

"Hmm," Emmett slowly kissed her neck, taking her hand in his. "That's a change."

"Yes," Rosalie agreed, turning to face him and pressing her lips to his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. "But I think I have everything I want."

**Christmas Tree**

Every year, Esme and Carlisle went to cut down a tree to put in the living room.

Esme adored putting on jackets and boots and gloves and hats and scarves. She loved driving out to the tree farm, and wandering through the different sections of spruces and firs. She loved debating between trees until she was absolutely sure that she'd found the perfect tree.

She loved carefully sawing it down, Carlisle catching the other end as it lost its hold on the ground.

And she loved kissing Carlisle in the snow, with the woody scent of pine needles and sap in the background.

**Cookies**

Bella and Edward were baking.

Nessie's school was holding a bake sale to benefit a charity, and she'd volunteered to bring in 200 cookies.

Even though she couldn't bake.

So Bella and Edward were in the kitchen, mixing dough, rolling it on the counter, and cutting out shapes- angels, trees, stars.

"I can't remember what this tastes like," Bella mused, wistfully staring at the frosting all over her fingertips.

Edward placed a soft hand on her back.

"But that's okay," she said, turning toward him. "I have something better." And she kissed him softly, while tangling green frosting in his hair.

**Picture**

Day before Christmas, Charlie went outside to get the mail. He picked through bills, advertisements, catalogs advertising thick sweaters, twenty percent off sales, and free holiday shipping. A card with a picture of Emily and Sam's new baby.

There was one on the bottom in an off-white envelope with no return address.

Inside was a glossy picture of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. They were laughing, arms around each other and snow falling around them, a pine tree in the background. They were a beautifully family, all three with golden eyes shining.

"Merry Christmas, Love Bella" was scrawled on the back.

**x x x**

**Hope you liked them, even thought they're a couple days late. :)**

**Review, please!**


End file.
